


We're Going to Try Something New

by CrypticGabriel



Series: DDLB Sheith [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Shiro (Voltron), Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cam Sex Work, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Livestreaming, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Porn Website, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, camboy, ddlb, safe words, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: While Keith's pregnancy was slowly progressing, he and Shiro were continuing their live shows. However, Keith wants to at least once take things to a higher level that might involve a little bit of risky business.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: DDLB Sheith [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	We're Going to Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> What?? Gabriel, you're splitting this up AGAIN?  
> Yes ;;; for those who don't know, this is part of a much longer thread on twitter. The previous installment in the series was the first part at almost 10K, and this part is nearly 5K. I'm still writing the final part of the thread with some added scenes, and it's looking like it's about another 4K. This was a really long one lmao my longest twitter thread ever.
> 
> Also, another reason why I'm splitting it up again is that the last part of the thread involves childbirth. I thought it was kinda weird to have childbirth in the same exact entry that has vaginal fisting in it. I mean... I think it's better this way lol
> 
> As per usual, major trigger warning for Daddy Kink. Also, if trans pregnancy bothers you, I personally don't mind if you sit these next couple entries in the series out.
> 
> And another thing. Shiro is 35. Keith is 24. Despite the two of them being in a caregiver/little relationship, they're both consenting adults that see each other as consenting adults first and foremost. Any comments suggesting otherwise will be removed or ignored.
> 
> With those disclaimers out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

_Their live videos were pretty vanilla_ at first, since they were worried that if they did too much, they might harm the baby. As Keith’s pregnancy progressed and his body really began to change, it got a little more difficult to cope with the dysphoria. He wouldn’t be able to do this without Shiro’s support, truthfully. He was always there to assure Keith that he made the right choice.

Recently, they went to another ultrasound, at the twenty-week mark. There, they were able to find out the baby’s sex. Everyone expected Keith to not want to find out yet, for he still was of the firm belief that he wasn’t going to raise the baby to follow strict gender roles. Instead, it was Shiro that didn’t want to know. He’d shared Keith’s exact sentiments, and he didn’t care what sex the baby was so long as they were going to be happy and safe.

In a way, Keith was glad he was the only one that knew. Well, besides now his mom.

“A son?” she grinned. “Shiro will be very surprised.”

Keith nodded happily. “He’s so excited. He wants to give the nursery a galaxy theme. I believe his exact words were, ‘I want our daughter to appreciate the universe, or our son to love the stars. They’re going to be an explorer.’” He grinned.

“That’s so sweet,” she smiled. “Does he like talking to the baby?”

He blinked. “You can do that?”

“Well, sure, you can. You both can, actually.”

“Oh.” He looked down at his belly. “I didn’t know that. What if Shiro thinks it’s weird?”

“If he’s this excited, he’d never think that.”

Krolia kissed his cheek. “I’m sure he’d love it.”

“I hope so.” Keith gave her another hug. “I’m really glad we talked.”

“Me too,” she smiled. “You’re really brave for doing this, Keith. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He grinned and stepped back.

Just when he was ready to leave, he heard a commotion by the door. He knew right away that it was his uncles when they all stepped in and smiled when seeing Keith was here.

“Hey!” Thace grinned. “Krolia, you didn’t tell us you had company.”

“It’s just Keith,” Krolia teased.

“Mom!” he laughed and hurried over to hug all of them. “I missed you guys.”

Kolivan smiled while giving him a big hug. “Look at you! You’re practically glowing, Keith.”

He blushed and modestly hid his face in his shoulder. “That’s just sweat, Uncle Kolivan.” He smiled regardless, even as everyone else was keeping close to him.

Ulaz rubbed his back. “Good thing you’re here. We got you a few presents.”

“No, no gifts!” Keith grinned. “I don’t need anything, really.”

“Well, if it helps, it’s for the baby.” He stepped back as Antok moved closer.

“We’ll bring these over to your apartment, but we want you to see it first.” Antok set a crib right at the end of the porch. Inside, there were a bunch of stuffed animals, burp cloths, bottles, and a box of diapers.

“Oh!” Keith gasped and hurried over to the crib. He picked up one of the teddy bears and excitedly looked at them. “I love them. Thank you so much!”

“Anything for you, Keith!” They gave him more hugs, holding him close.

Keith smiled. He really loved his uncles and appreciated everything they’d done for him over the years. He remembered being so scared to tell them about the baby when he first found out. However, they were always his biggest supporters, and they immediately were so excited that he was having a baby and always wanted to help.

“I’d better get going,” Keith sighed after a while. “Are you sure you don’t mind taking this all to the apartment yourselves? I can try and make it all fit in my car.”

“Nonsense,” Kolivan insisted. “This can all fit in my truck. We’ll bring them there to you.”

“Okay. Thank you,” he smiled and hugged them all once more, holding his mom afterwards, as well. “I love you guys.”

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Krolia crooned. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Okay!” He waved and started to leave. He shot Shiro a text about all the presents his uncles gave them for the baby before he started driving home.

\--

**Keith: Daddyyyy Live tonight???**

**Shiro: Absolutely <3**

**Keith: Yay!**

_Keith grinned at the thought of_ doing another video with Shiro again. However, he wanted to do something different tonight, too.

**Keith: Can we be kinky??**

Shiro didn’t respond right away. That made Keith a little nervous.

**Keith: Only if you want! I’m ok with what we’re doing now, but you said we could still do sessions and have fun with them while live.**

**Shiro: Keith of course we can baby!**

**Keith: <3 Ok! I’ll set the room up!**

**Shiro: Wait don’t go in the playroom!**

Confused, Keith pursed his lips. He was just getting off work, and as far as he knew, Shiro wasn’t working today.

**Keith: Why not?**

**Shiro: It’s a surprise! Don’t worry. I have our webcam playroom stuff in our bedroom. You can easily take everything out to set it up.**

**Keith: Ok…**

When he got home, he still was curious. Shiro wasn’t home, and despite his warnings, Keith wanted to see what was going on in the playroom. However, when he tried opening the door, he found that it was locked.

“I told you not to go in there.”

Keith practically jumped out of his skin as he turned around. Shiro _was_ home today.

“Shiro, you scared me,” he gasped. “What are you doing home?”

“I took the day off.” He smiled and gave him a kiss. “How’re you feeling, sneaky?”

Keith blushed and held his shoulders. “Very horny.”

Shiro laughed, rubbing his back. “I think I have an idea for a roleplay, so I’ll put on one of my suits.”

Keith was confused as he watched him go down the hall. “In the bathroom?”

“For added effect!” he called. “Everything’s in our room. Feel free to grab what you need.”

He pursed his lips and walked into their bedroom. Their camera was already set up in there, and he smiled a bit as he got the bed ready with his big blanket and his favorite stuffed animals. The webcam was perched properly by their bed, with their computer on Keith’s nightstand. It took him a couple moments to set up the goals for today, but after that, he started changing into the outfit he wanted.

He got his favorite thigh highs, his jungle cat underwear, and a big shirt with a kitten on it from the maternity section. He was at a point where he didn’t care too much where he got his shirts for his Little sessions, so long as they fit him. As long as they looked cute on him, he bought them, and a lot of the time it flattered his personality whenever he was in his Little space.

When he looked at the mirror at himself, he thought he looked pretty slutty despite his weight gain. He grinned at the thought and tied his hair back messily. Shiro should be coming in any minute, so he situated himself on the bed.

Shiro stepped in like he was coming home from work, suit on and his tie loosened. Keith waited eagerly on the bed, and Shiro walked right up to the bed to give him a kiss.

“Hey, Baby Boy,” he hummed. “You look sexy.”

“I’m always sexy,” Keith teased. “So, what kind of roleplay were you thinking?”

“Hmm…” Shiro pondered. “How about, I’m your neighbor? And you’re a couple’s son that came home from college?”

Keith laughed a bit. “I wish I was still in college sometimes.”

“Hang on, it gets better!” Shiro smiled. “We formed a dynamic together. And one day, you got pregnant. We decided to tell your family that the father was someone from school, so that they wouldn’t be suspicious.”

His grin widened. “You really thought this through,” he giggled. “It’s full of lore.”

“Stop laughing!” Shiro chuckled too, in spite of himself. “It’s supposed to be sexy!”

“It _is_ sexy,” he assured and gave him a kiss. “You’re also a huge dork.”

“I love you too,” Shiro huffed and held him close. “You’ll be okay with anything? Like, stuff we normally do?”

Keith nodded. “Just maybe some positions might make me feel a little uncomfortable. But I’m up for anything today. I don’t have too much discomfort.”

“That’s good,” he murmured against his lips when he gave Keith another kiss. “If you feel like something’s wrong baby wise, what’s the word you’re going to use?”

Keith gave it some thought. “Tiny.”

“Okay,” he said.

“Should the baby be involved in the roleplay?” Keith asked curiously. “I mean, if we pretended the baby was kicking and all that stuff. Do you think the audience will like that?”

“Well, I’ll like it,” Shiro grinned, gently rubbing his belly with both hands. “But why aren’t they kicking?”

“I don’t know,” he frowned. “I can feel them move around a little bit. It happens in the middle of the night, but I’ve never felt an actual kick. I don’t even know what that’d feel like. I mean, the doctor said they’re healthy and everything’s fine.”

“Maybe they’re just a late bloomer?”

“Could be.” Keith held Shiro’s hand. “When they move now, it kinda tickles, but it’s only by a little bit.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he chided gently. “If they’re still not kicking in a couple weeks, we can see the doctor.”

He nodded quietly. “Can we go live now?”

“Sure,” Shiro smiled. “You get the jist of it.”

“Mhm.” Keith started setting their website up. “You like when I act like a slut in these, don’t you?”

He blushed darkly. “I mean, you can be a bit of a slut.”

“True,” he teased. “It depends on how well you’re fucking me.

Keith turned and reached his hand over to touch Shiro’s crotch, giving it a light squeeze and feeling a bulge there. Shiro groaned under his breath while Keith bit his lip with a grin.

“Let’s start.”

Keith sat on the bed and started recording and streaming while Shiro took his place outside the room. Keith situated himself on the bed once they were live. When the chatroom started to fill up, as well as receiving a few small payments, he grinned at the webcam.

“Hey, everyone,” he grinned. “It’s Red. Today, Daddy and I have a skit to put on for you. We have goals listed on the screen for what you want Daddy to do to me today.”

Over time, they knew who their real supporters were. Dozens of people left since Keith got pregnant, but more new guests joined in their place to show how much they enjoyed their content. Other trans people were also now a bigger portion of their audience, nearly all of them always leaving supportive comments as he was progressing in his pregnancy. Keith honestly was grateful for that, having a fraction of his faith in humanity restored.

“I hope you enjoy,” Keith smiled. “Daddy should be here any minute.”

He made up his own starting position on the bed, sitting there and reading a book. As he was absentmindedly looking at the pages, he heard a tiny knock on the door frame and looked up. His eyes lit up when he saw who it was. “Daddy!”

“Not so loud,” Shiro gasped and rushed over. “Your parents are in the living room. They might hear you.”

Keith blushed and smiled, bringing his voice down to a whisper. “Oops. Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, baby.” Shiro grinned and gave him a kiss. “Do they still not suspect anything?”

Keith shook his head. “They really bought my ‘another student knocked me up at University’ story. Little do they know…”

“Yes, baby,” he chuckled. “How’s the baby doing?”

“Fine,” he murmured. “Doctor said everything’s good.”

It hurt that Keith had to pretend the baby was kicking. He was still worried deep down that something was wrong, but he decided to stick with the idea and play pretend for the roleplay. “Ooo!” he grinned. “Feel right there. They’re kicking.”

Shiro could kind of guess nothing was really happening when he placed his hand on his belly, but he played along with a smile. “Wow… I feel them.”

Keith smiled and spread his legs a bit while Shiro was still close. He watched Shiro’s expression change.

“Cute,” he chuckled and moved his hands down to his thighs. “You look so good like this.”

“I knew you were coming over.” Keith grinned. “I wore these for you.”

They heard several notifications throughout the stream, but Keith then heard one pinging sound that signified a goal had been met. Shiro was the one that looked at it, to keep Keith surprised.

Shiro unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside before slowly pulling off Keith’s. “I like them all better off you, though.”

Keith hummed and helped by undoing Shiro’s trousers, waiting until his husband raised his hips before he started pulling them off him. In between kisses, their underwear followed after, but when Keith reached to take off the thigh highs, Shiro took hold of his wrists.

“Leave these one,” he crooned.

“So dirty,” Keith grinned and leaned closer for a deeper kiss. He lifted his hips up to show off his ass to the webcam.

Another goal was met. Keith pulled away to see.

**“Throat fuck Red.”**

“Oh,” Keith gasped. He nearly forgot he put that one on there, but he was excited! He did that just for Shiro, after all the things that he’d done for him.

“Well, then.” Shiro chuckled. “If you’ve kept yourself this pretty for me, I should keep you as my plaything, hm?”

Keith grinned. “Use me, then.”

Shiro gave him another kiss before guiding Keith down on his back. He raised himself up over him, hips going just above Keith’s face. He stroked himself, giving his already half-hard cock a few tugs. “Open up.”

Keith took a deep breath and did as he was told, opening his mouth. Shiro kept it slow. He pressed the tip of his cock into Keith’s mouth and eased in as little as he could to keep him relaxed. Shiro guided Keith’s hands to hold his thighs.

“Scratch on them if you need me to take it easy.”

“Mmm…” Keith hummed and breathed through his nose.

He kept his jaw slack as Shiro started moving his hips. Each time he thrust his cock back in his mouth, it’d go deeper towards Keith’s throat. Keith closed his eyes and kept a tight grip on his thighs but didn’t scratch.

He’d gotten much better at this as the years passed. Keith remembered their first intimate night together, where he couldn’t stop choking on Shiro’s dick. Now, as Shiro was beginning to fuck his throat raw, Keith was so adjusted to his size that he coped with the intrusion.

There was one thrust where Shiro pressed it down so hard that he nearly gagged, but Keith eased his husband’s worries by moaning around him.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro gasped. “Red, your throat feels so tight.”

Keith jolted when Shiro thrust sharply again, and Keith had to scratch his thighs. Shiro let up by a fraction, and Keith endured it, breathing hard through his nose.

Shiro panted, hips gyrating once he could tell Keith could handle it. “I can get off just like this. F-fuck.”

Keith wanted him to. He wanted that so bad, even with his slight constriction in breathing and the tears clouding his vision.

There was then a huge donation from another donor. They wanted Shiro to edge himself.

Shiro groaned in frustration, forcing his hips to stop. His cock was so thick and hard in Keith’s mouth that the both of them wanted to just disobey and finish off. But Shiro pulled it away, leaving Keith gasping for air and shivering from pleasure. His throat felt raw, and he complied as Shiro helped him sit up and gave him a kiss.

“Good boy,” Shiro crooned. “Such a good boy.”

Keith hummed in content and nuzzled his cheek.

Another goal was met: **“Tie Red up.”**

“What?” Shiro quickly looked at him. “You sure you wanna do that?”

Keith quickly nodded his head. “I looked into it,” he rasped. “As long as we don’t put pressure on my belly or pelvis, they should be fine. Just my arms and legs will be enough.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to be kinky,” Shiro teased with a smirk.

Keith snorted. “Like that’s the kinkiest thing we’ve ever done.”

Shiro laughed while kissing him. “What do you wanna use?”

Keith already had rope set aside. He showed them to him with a grin. “These.”

He let Shiro hold them and started propping the pillows to make himself comfortable. Keith settled on his back, supporting his hips and neck with their pillows. “‘Kay. Now, tie me up.”

Shiro sputtered. “You can’t just say it like that,” he laughed.

Keith pouted. “Please?”

His heart raced when Shiro got the rope ready. He really was going to do it!

Shiro first tied his legs up so they were stuck being bent back above the knee. Keith took deep breaths, and even though the knots weren’t too tight, he liked being restraint in this way. His hands were tied so that they were stuck to the bed post. Intricate knots were make over is chest, but Shiro took great care not to put the ropes over his belly and pelvis like he was told.

“Not too uncomfortable?” Shiro murmured.

Keith shook his head happily after testing the restraints in his wrists. “I like it.”

“Good,” he grinned and kissed him. “Now… how about you show Daddy how many fingers you can take?”

He gasped and nodded. “Oh yes, yes!” he grinned. “I bet I can take them all.”

“We’ll see about that,” Shiro chuckled, reaching for the lube in his nightstand. “How many fingers did you fit last time?”

Keith gulped. “I-I can go up to four.”

“Hmm.” He coated his prosthetic hand. “So, you think you can take my whole hand?”

“You know I can.” He blushed.

Shiro chuckled. “You seem so sure. But you’ll have to prove it to me.” He moved his hands down. “See, like this you can’t squirm.”

Keith took deep breaths, trying to contain his excitement. Shiro wasn’t wasting any time and pressed one finger inside him, pushing it all the way past the knuckle.

“Oh,” he gasped. “Y-your fingers are a little cold.”

“You’ll warm them up.” Shiro smirked.

Keith felt more shivers, a second finger soon pushing alongside the first. The cool metal was startling at first, but he liked the contrasting sensations.

“This okay?” Shiro asked gently.

Keith nodded quietly, relaxing himself. “I’m too excited.”

“I see. Look how hard you are,” he grinned. “And so wet…”

Keith whined, unable to rock his hips while Shiro was moving so slow. The way his fingers were casually pumping in and out of him was killing him!

“P-please, Daddy,” he whimpered. “Faster?”

“I’ll move them faster when I want them to.” Shiro’s voice was firm.

Keith’s heart raced, and he struggled to be patient. He couldn’t take this pace, but he kept it like that for several minutes.

Shiro’s way of doing more was stretching him open on a third finger. Keith whined once more at the slight burn, but Shiro continued to be slow. The way they moved inside him was a bit firmer, but it still wasn’t fast enough. Keith let out a low moan, head falling back.

“Look at me,” Shiro scolded.

His breath hitched as he lifted his head up once more. Watching him like this was a little embarrassing.

“I-I can’t even see,” he whimpered. “My fat belly’s in the way.”

“You’re not fat,” Shiro crooned. “It’s just so our baby has room to grow. I want you to still look up.”

“Mmm.” Keith shook and watched Shiro’s face. He saw that he was grinning down at the sight between his legs.

“Good boy,” Shiro hummed, and Keith’s reward was his fingers finally moving faster.

“F-fuck,” Keith gasped, tugging his wrists.

“You like that, baby?” he grinned. “You like Daddy’s fingers filling you up?”

“Uh-huh,” he cried, his toes curling.

“Ready to try a fourth one?”

“Y-yeah.” Keith quickly nodded his head.

He whimpered as they were pulled out for a moment. When Shiro pressed his four fingers back in together, Keith felt so full. He was shaking.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come,” he gasped. “It’s so much, I’m close!”

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Shiro scolded. “You said you wanted to take my whole hand, remember? Don’t back out now.”

“But it’s too much!”

Shiro shook his head. “My baby’s not a quitter.”

Keith’s lip quivered as Shiro’s fingers moved slowly once more. “W-what if I can’t do it?”

He looked up. “It doesn’t hurt to try.” He gave Keith a slow kiss. “Try for me. If you really can’t, we can go back to four.”

Keith couldn’t say no to how sweet he was being. He nodded his head, taking deep breaths and keeping his orgasm at bay. “Okay.”

Shiro smiled and picked up the pace a bit with his fingers again. “Good boy.”

Keith whimpered and watched him. Shiro looked like he really enjoyed fucking him with just his hand. He was taking his sweet ass time, and Keith could feel more and more stretched with each moment.

Shiro hummed after a while, grabbing the lube again. “I think you’re ready…”

He pulled his fingers out again, making Keith moan as he waited. The bottle cap opened, and if Shiro’s fingers didn’t sound wet before, they definitely were soaked now. Keith gulped, trying to relax. This was going to be the most he’d taken of Shiro’s hand, and he was nervous.

Shiro noticed and leaned up, kissing his forehead. “It’s okay, baby. You can do it. You’ve been such a good boy, yeah?”

Keith blushed darkly and nodded. “I-I’m a good boy.”

“Yes, you are, baby,” he grinned, kissing his lips. “Okay. Are you ready?”

He nodded shakily. “Yes.”

All of Shiro’s fingers slowly pressed in at the same time. Keith was surprised at how it didn’t feel so different. That was, until Shiro got past the knuckle. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open once Shiro was able to start moving his hand in a little bit at a time. Keith moaned, trying to take deep breaths in between to relax, but it was so much!

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro gasped. “You almost have my whole hand in there. How do you feel?”

“S-so full,” he gasped. “Daddy, I’m so full. It’s too much.”

“Too much?” he repeated.

Keith nodded, but as Shiro started pulling out, he squeezed down on his hand. “W-wait. Push it back in.”

Shiro raised a brow but did as he was told.

“Ah!” Keith cried, the pleasure more intense. Even though it wasn’t Shiro’s entire hand like he’d wanted, this was just as good. “K-keep going, Daddy!”

Shiro started fucking him faster with his hand, making Keith cry harder. He could do nothing but just take it, and the submissive nature of that aroused him even more.

“Daddy, I’m so close!” Keith warned, tears in his eyes. “I-I can’t stop it!”

“Oh baby, you’ve earned it,” Shiro purred. “Come on Daddy’s hand.”

Keith didn’t have to be told twice. His orgasm was hard and long, and he screamed at the intensity as he squirted all over his thighs and Shiro’s wrist. It didn’t help that during each sudden spray, Shiro lowered down and started sucking on his cock to aid him. Keith’s entire body convulsed as he struggled with the ropes. It was all so much, and after his orgasm waned, his body melted in bliss. He whined when feeling Shiro pull his hand out at last.

“Good boy,” he grinned. “Holy shit, Red.”

Keith giggled breathlessly when Shiro gave him kisses. “I did it.”

“Yes, you did!” He kissed his forehead.

Keith continued catching his breath, smiling from ear to ear. He barely noticed their donations really filling up during that. Their last goal for the night was reached; their favorite.

Shiro grinned and gave him another kiss on the lips. “Ready for the main event?”

“Don’t make it weird,” Keith laughed, but he nodded regardless. “Yeah, I want it.”

Shiro eagerly took hold of his hips. He kept looking at Keith to make sure he was okay and stayed still.

“Please, Daddy?” Keith looked up. “Please. I want it.”

He whined as Shiro pressed in. He figured Shiro wanted to take it slow like he usually did, but Keith’s eyes widened as he felt a quick, deep thrust just a moment later.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried.

“Still okay?” Shiro was panting, a tight grip on his hips.

“Yeah, yeah,” he gasped. “C’mon, Daddy. Fuck me.”

They both looked into each other’s eyes as Shiro pulled out once more before snapping forward once more, making Keith jolt. With each thrust like that, Keith helplessly let out a cry. They both knew that neither of them were going to last long.

As Shiro went faster, Keith’s eyes rolled back. Shiro was hitting him just right and so deep.

“Ahh! Ohh, Daddy!” he whined. “Y-yes!”

The encouragement made Shiro fuck him harder. His low groans made Keith shiver. He loved when his husband didn’t hold back.

“Oooo fuck! S-shit, I’m so close!”

“Fuck, me too,” Shiro gasped, shoulders tense. “I’m right there, baby.”

When Keith felt Shiro’s hand on his cock, stroking him and rubbing him just right, it was over.

He saw white, his throat already hoarse from everything it was put through today as he screamed once more. He came and felt everything between his legs grow soaked again. He barely registered when Shiro reached his peak as well, but he heard his moans in his ears and felt his come shoot inside him.

Keith felt something very strange as he was coming down from his orgasm. Shiro was pulling out and already starting to help clean up, grabbing towels and ointment for any rope burns. But Keith couldn’t focus on that too hard. It felt like something was coming out of his belly or was trying to break free from it. It really freaked him out.

“T-tiny,” he gasped out, using their safe word. “Tiny, tiny!”

Shiro was immediately hovering over him once more, looking him up and down. “Baby? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know. Untie me,” he whimpered.

He knew this was such a bad idea. He didn’t think this would hurt the baby, but now he was doing such weird things inside him. Keith relaxed once Shiro undid all the ropes. Regardless of the urgency, aftercare was very important to Shiro, and he started rubbing lotion.

“What happened?” Shiro asked nervously. “What’s wrong with the baby?”

“I don’t know. It feels like they’re trying to come out of me? Except from my belly. Like in _Alien?”_

“What?” Shiro suddenly started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Keith gasped. “This is serious!”

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, moving both hands to his belly. “I think the baby just kicked.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Really? That’s what it feels like?”

“That’s a weird way to describe it,” Shiro laughed, “but yes. That was our baby.”

Keith grinned, for once genuinely excited without any dysphoria hiding underneath to ruin this for him. “They really did it this time. I-it’s not like in the skit.”

“I know.” Shiro gave him a kiss, both hands rubbing his belly.

Keith felt another kick that made him gasp. When he looked up, Shiro’s face was as bright as the sun.

“Wow,” Shiro grinned. “It’s like they’re talking to us! They’re letting us know they’re here…”

“Mhm.” Keith felt tears well up from how precious the sight was.

Shiro turned around when they heard more notifications. “Oops! I forgot to turn it off.” He laughed and got up, saying his goodbyes to their audience.

Keith relaxed as he watched him. Shiro looked so excited, even after he turned everything off. He snuck out to give Keith a drink of water and some towels to clean him off, but once they were both settled, they snuggled together.

“They can really hear us from in there?” Shiro asked curiously.

Keith nodded with a smile. “My mom told me.”

“I’m going to want to talk to them all the time,” Shiro grinned and looked at his belly, lowering himself to give it kisses.

Keith smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. “I won’t stop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
